Eine Unbekannte Welt der Gefahr und Liebe
by Adere
Summary: A girl is found in a place everyone thought abandoned, but when the world finds her, everything changes. Is it a place of peril, or one of love? Or perhaps, it might be both. Germany/OC


**A/N: This story is quite different from anything I've written. To those of you who follow me, this was probably a shock since at least here I've only written for Lotr and Star Wars. However, this is my friends Christmas present this year. :D**

**There is a lot of German and German accents in this story. I used Google translate to do the translations, so I am sorry to anyone who speaks German more fluently if it isn't correct. Translations are in _Italics_ after the phrases. I wrote the accent using a website hint thing as well, so I am sorry if it is not as correct as it should be either. I tried. For my friend. We're basically sisters.**

**Anyway, this is meant to be a simply, cute, fluffy story, so I hope you enjoy!**

**_Eine Unbekannte Welt der Gefahr und Liebe_**

**_(A World Unknown of Peril and Love)_**

_Dedicated to my Moirail_

"Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place." Zora Neale Hurston

Light.

Dark.

White.

Black.

A never ending cycle between the light and the dark and the white and the black was all I ever knew. That was, until they came. Two strange beings came one day. When they saw me, they almost dropped the strange equipment they carried. Then both started speaking quickly while pointing at me. They ran toward me, and I backed away scared. Then the one with light colored hair tripped the other one, and then... everything went black.

The cycle had ended.

* * *

I woke up blinking furiously. It was dark here, but I knew I was not home. It was unusually warmer than usual, and there was an unfamiliar flat, hard substance beneath me. I sat up, my head fuzzier than it had been since... Well... Since before I can remember. I blinked again, my eyes adjusting.

"New here?" A weak voice to my left asked. I turned my head and saw the outline of a person next to me.

"Huh... Wait, where?" I stuttered, completely stunned at the fact that there were more people than just the, well, me, that inhabited the expanse where I lived.

"You are in the personal dungeons of Ivan. Who are you?" The voice was still weak.

"I don't... Understand."

"She must have been knocked really hard." Another voice said. _Two people, there were two people in one place! _

"Hmmm... She's not shaking that much... Perhaps adrenaline?" The first voice said and I felt a hand touch me and I jerked away. I had no clue as to what was going on and apparently neither did they. Maybe we could have figured it out, but at that moment there was a clang and everyone around me jumped. They moved away and for some reason fear began to fill my veins.

Then a tall man stepped into the room. I heard a gasp and then I got a better look at the man. It was the same one that had found me in my home.

"You, girl, come with me." He said. I was not sure he was addressing me at first, and it must have irritated him because he snapped his finger and I found myself being dragged up. I yelped and pushed whoever it was off of me and walked over to the man. I was truly confused now. There seemed to be no end to these people!

He motioned with his hand and I followed him a long way through endless expanses of more of the same dark, hard material. I tried to look around, but the darkness was as complete as it was during the black time when no stars even shown in the dark sky.

Finally light peaked out and I blinked. Ivan led me to the light and into a small room where I saw the light coming through a hole in the wall. "Sit," Ivan said. I sat, not wishing to annoy this new man any more than I had too. I waited for him to speak. He sat, elbows resting on the table but hands pointed up and fingers tapping together in contemplation.

Finally he spoke, "How long have you been alive?"

I thought about it long. "I remember there was my mother, and she had several children. I only remember suddenly everything split, and I was alone in an icy expanse. I had been there ever since."

* * *

Ivan was at first dumbfounded. Everyone had come from the Holy Roman Empire that he knew. Germany, Prussia, Himself, America, England, and so on. Where had she come from? "What is your name?" He asked her.

She thought a minute and then said, "Mavaney... But I'm also known as Antarctica."

He stroked his chin, wondering what to do about the girl in front of him. She would have to be studied of course, but to put her back in the dungeons could be dangerous. "Come," he then said, "I will show you where you will stay."

I was led down another hallway, seeing new people all the time which still amazed me. Ivan opened a door and motioned for me to go inside. I stepped in. There was a four legged thing with a platform, another one as well but smaller, and a stick sitting on top of the second one. I looked at him confused.

"What is this?" I asked motioning to the room.

"This is your room."

"Room?"

"Do you not have a place you stay?"

"Home." I answered. Ivan nodded.

"This is new home." He pointed to the first four legged thing. "Sleep there." He walked to the stick. "This is a light." He said. He reached up on it and did something and suddenly the room brightened. I walked over entranced by how something could give off so much light. It was not fire. I touched it and it was warm but not hot. Ivan was watching me, but I cared not. Everything here was so different, and I was not so sure that was a good thing. I wanted home... My real home.

* * *

_Vat have I done? I didn't mean too, I'm sorry... Ahh!_

I woke up screaming, not for the first time nor I'm sure the last. It had been many years since that war, and I still had not recovered. In some ways, I don't think I ever will, not completely anyway. It had torn me apart, torn others apart, all because I had listened to that boss- the one who promised me so much. My brother fared no better, actually, East probably paid the higher price for his sin than I did. I sat up on my bed and looked out the window where I saw the landscape of Germany around me. It was calming in some ways, in a lot of ways.

I remind myself that I should probably try to calm myself now, while I can.

Later I wouldn't be as calm. There was a world meeting today, I always got angry at those, and today I figured it would not be any different. It might be because I hate Russia- or the Soviet Union or Ivan- whichever he liked to call himself these days. I sighed and got dressed, fingering the Iron cross on my chest. I'm not sure why I've never taken it off. Habit, I suppose. I walked out the door to head to the meeting. I'd be screaming before it was over.

* * *

I arrived at the world meeting quite ticked off. I was ready to hurt Russia for what he did to me in Antarctica. He never learns. So, after we all sat down, Germany looking grumpy as usual, I confronted him about it. "Where's the girl?" I asked him.

"The girl?" He asked trying to be innocent.

"The girl we found in Antarctica. The girl you kidnapped I suppose."

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping, and you, Mr. Hero, would have done the same."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Ivan asked.

"Because, I want to bring her under the protection of the United..."

"Is zat vat it's kalled now? The 'protection' of the United States? I vonder Vyy it nefer vorks out zat vell..."

"Schut up!" Germany yelled. "Vat are you both talkink about?"

My jaw twitched but I eventually started to answer. "We were both in the far south, in Antarctica, for research. We had found penguins and seals but little else. That's when we both saw this girl, Antarctica I presume, and I was walking to talk to her when Russia knocked me out and took off with her."

"She experienced culture shock but little else." Ivan said nonchalantly. "She is completely fine and will remain so in my care."

"No one is efer fine in your care." Prussia muttered.

"You expect us to be fine vis you just takink zis girl?" Germany yelled.

"Of course not, none of us can ever agree. In this case, however, I expect it might be a little different because by allowing me to keep the girl, none of you have to get your hands dirty and all of you can benefit by my inspection of Antarctica." Everyone went silent. It was the true test of ethics and everyone failed. Germany and Prussia both looked displeased to say the least, but still neither said anything.

"Then it will be my job." Ivan said looking smug.

* * *

I was angered to say the least, but my brother was even more so. "Werden sie nie lernen? _Will they never learn?_" He kept muttering.

"Beruhige dich, Osten. _Calm down, East._" I said.

"Wie kann ich? Dieser Bastard wird gerade jemand zu versklaven. Es ist nicht egal. Antarktis war völlig unschuldig, und denken, wie naiv sie sein! Denken Sie daran, wie naiv Sie dachten, Sie waren? Wir waren? Sie hat nicht einmal in Kontakt mit anderen Menschen kommen vor! _How can I!? That bastard will just enslave anyone. It doesn't care. Antarctica was completely innocent, and think how naive she will be! Remember how naive you thought you were? We were? She has not even come into contact with other people before!_"

This stunned me for some reason. I felt awful about that dreadful scar in my history ever since I realized how much of a scar it really was. I had nightmares to this day. I thought I was naïve, what might have happened to me if I had never even met other people before? I found myself pitying this girl and wanting to help her even more.

"Sprich, Osten? Was würden Sie sagen, wenn ich Sie gebeten, mir zu helfen, Russland zu erobern und sich das Mädchen zurück? _Say, East? What would you say if I asked you to help me to conquer Russia and the girl back?_"

Prussia's pink eyes started to gleam.

"Ich würde sagen, ja. _I would say yes._"

* * *

I sat in the room Ivan had put me in day after day. No one came to see me much at first, but for that I was grateful. I was not used to people, and frankly they intimidated me. I had looked an elephant seal in the face and had all the courage in the world, but one look in Ivan's eyes terrified me.

It was not because he was cunning, nor because he had put me in that dark place. Truthfully, I was used to long nights and way colder temperatures than there was here. In fact, this was a bit too warm for my taste. No, it was because he seemed like he would do anything, and I mean anything, for power. He had the look in his eye of a complete genius, but also one with an insane mind that had a relatively easy time hiding it. Scary thought.

Anyway, I figured that if I just stayed quiet and did what he told me too, though I never would understand how we both speak English all of a sudden, I would get to go home soon. He had not said anything about it, but I knew he could not keep me here that long.

I would only realize a short time later how naïve that thought actually was.

We had entered Russia and so far there were no signs of anyone noticing us. I was not sure how that was, what with Prussia's eyes and my... well... Me. I had quite a distinguishable presence that normally could not be disguised. I had a large amount of muscle, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a rather noticeable iron cross that hung from my neck everyday.

Still, my brother and I made it slowly but surely through Russia toward where Prussia remembered being held when he was prisoner here. It got colder as we made our way north and I wondered how this Antarctica chick was holding up. She was obviously from a really cold place, and I was curious whether or not she thought it was warm or cold here. Other than that, I did not know much about her home, and I was forming a list of questions to ask her when we rescued her.

For instance, my biggest and perhaps most important question was what raw civilization was like? I always wanted to know what civilization without the influence of the dominate cultures was like. What a world without all the rest of humanity was like. I used to think they would be savage and unruly, in fact the entire world thought this at one time. Now, after everything that had happened, I knew the civilized world could be much worse than any tribal isolated group ever. I saw what I myself did, and I still shiver thinking about it. I saw what true power did, in the hands of the US when I was still licking my wounds and they dropped the bomb in Hiroshima. I've seen too many tortured souls, and I have a scar to show for it. Now... Now I want to meet someone who has never dealt with any of this. Someone innocent. Someone without blood on their hands.

I only hope Ivan has not corrupted her, though I've seen atrocities committed by his hands and my brother has seen more. Who knows? I suppose I will find out when I meet her. That is, if I manage to get there alive. That's the trick after all.

* * *

Ivan opened the door to my room, and I glanced at him warily from my bed. He smiled, not that that meant anything, and I felt a sudden urge to curl in a fetal position as far away from possible. I did not, though I think I shrank back some, but Ivan appeared amused.

"How are you today, darling?" He asked. I remained mute, which only amused him more. "Seriously, darling, you have no reason to not answer that question."

"I'm fine," I said.

He laughed, a strange sound that made me feel all the worse, but it was over quickly. "I would hope you were feeling better than that, seeing as you have never had such comforts."

"Comforts?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"These," he said gesturing to the different lights and such.

I was still confused, but I did not want to say anymore than I already had. He was about to say something when there was a shout from somewhere in the building. Ivan turned on his heel. "I will be back, darling." He said before leaving the room.

I stayed watching the door with wide eyes. I was not sure what any of this meant. I heard bangs coming from other areas of the building, and some quite close to me. Then my door opened and I pulled my legs in closer to me, frightened.

I peeked up at whoever had entered my room, and it was someone new. Another new person, how many people existed in the world? They stared at me with curiosity, but it was far less condescending than Russia's gaze. This new person had bright blue eyes and blonde hair, a far cry from anything I was used too. Then his eyes softened as he looked at me. "Do 'ou vant out of here?" He asked.

I stared at him, utterly confused, before I nodded. He smiled slightly, something that sent chills up my spine, before he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He dragged me out of the door and down the hallway. Someone else was waiting, and I shrank back at one look into his eyes. It seemed to amuse this person, but he also held a measure of pity in his eyes for me. It was strange, like he knew how I felt. I was not sure what to think of that, but then he motioned us onward.

We came to a door that the second man opened and then we were outside. I had not smelled fresh air in a long time. But the heat was incredible.

We started running, I was not sure why but I was happy to do it. My legs had not been stretched since Ivan took me. We reached some woods and they hid inside for a long while. It was then they noticed I was sweating splendidly. "Are you okay?" The second asked.

"It's just… hot." I said. They both seemed surprised by this. It must be cold for their standards. I found that odd.

The first one that had rescued me spoke then. "I am Germany."

"Prussia," the second one said gesturing to himself.

"I am not sure…" I started.

"You are Antarctica." Germany said. "Russia tolt us."

"Oh," I said, unsure what that meant.

"Don't vorry, vee hate him too." Germany said. "He dit a lot of bat sings to everyone." Prussia snorted.

"Zat's an understatement." He said. "Anyvay, vat dit you plan on doing now? We kannot just take her back home, Russia vould find her zere."

"He knows vee took her, he vill look for her in Germany too."

"I do not trust anyone else to keep her." Prussia said in a lower dangerous voice.

"I know," Germany replied. "Vee vill take her to our home for now then. At least he kannot declare var on us. If he does…"

"If he does he vill nefer be able to vis a good reason vithout letting the vorld know sey all agreed to zis." Prussia pointed out. Germany smiled wryly.

"Alright." He said. I had been watching with interest, not sure why both of them were so concerned for me. It was another strange feeling, and it seemed I was having a lot of those lately. Germany looked at me, sending a now warm feeling down my spine. "Kome on," he said, "Ve have to go to a safe place."

So we ran.

* * *

We arrived in Germany, I suppose, a few days later. I was tired and they let me sleep once we got to their safe place. I was out quickly, though I was still incredibly sweaty with all the heat here. But a safe place was better than none, and for the first time in a while I let myself relax.

The next few days were more relaxing than they had been yet. Both were curious, but I was just as curious about them. Prussia no longer scared me, I found out that he had once been held in that house too. Germany looked tough, but inside he was quite lovable. In fact, I began growing closer to both of them without realizing it.

"Are you komfortable?" Germany asked one day as he walked in. They had apparently turned down the temperature for me. How, I had no idea. I did not think one could turn the sun on and off, and yet they had the small lights that were not fire just like Ivan did.

It was still a little warm for my taste, and my cheeks easily reddened, but it was bordering on freezing cold for them. "Yes," I answered.

"Goot," he answered.

* * *

"Wir sollten sie nach Hause zu nehmen. _We should take her home._" Prussia said softly.

"Was? Ivan wird einfach zurück und bekommen ihr! _What? Ivan will just go back and get her!_"

"Nein, das ist die Antarktis einen großen Platz, und sie wissen, was zu achten ist. Sie muss nach Hause gehen. Sie gehört nicht hierher. Wenn sie vor der Welt gezogen werden, wurde sie von dem Druck zu sterben. Sie dachte, dass zwei Menschen zusammen zu sehen war selten! Sie muss nach Hause gehen. _No, Antarctica is a large place, and she will know what to look out for. She needs to go home. She doesn't belong here. If she were to be dragged before the world, she was die from the pressure. She thought that seeing two people together was rare! She needs to go home._" Prussia repeated.

"Aber-._ But-_" Germany started and then stopped.

"Ich weiß," Prussia said softly. "Vielleicht können Sie sie zu besuchen, aber während wir dort zu überleben, wird sie hier sterben._ I know, Perhaps you can visit her, but while we may survive there, she will die here_."

Germany sighed. "Sie haben Recht. Nehmen wir sie nach Hause. _You're right. Let's take her home._"

* * *

I was casually flipping through something they told me was a book when Germany came to talk to me. I smiled shyly at him, something I felt toward him was strange. And I didn't know why. I'd never met anyone else before just a couple months ago, but even then I'd never met someone and felt… penguins dancing in my stomach.

"Do you vant to go home?" He asked me.

My eyes widened and for the first time I saw a glimpse of hope. At the time I did not notice the look of sadness in Germany's eyes. "Of course!" Then I paused. "But how is that possible?" Suddenly it dawned on me that I did not really want to leave him, even if it meant going home.

"Vee can get you home." Germany said, and then I did notice the darkness.

I suppose in my naivety I did not realize there was a better protocol for these things. As it was I instead said this, "But I don't want to leave you."

He looked at me more surprised than I had been when he told me I could go home. "But you vant to go home." He said.

"But…" I suppose I also did not know most people were so blunt. "I get penguins in my stomach around you." He looked even more surprised and then he started laughing. It was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, but I was still very confused and did not get to enjoy it like I wanted.

"Vell zat's goot to know, bekause- sough I coult never phrase it quite so adorably- zat's also how I feel."

For some reason, those words warmed me like nothing else had, even these fire temperatures they got here. I was so caught off guard that I did not even notice him leaning in closer, but suddenly I discovered his lips were on mine. Normally I might have been just as confused and scared about that, but for some reason it felt more natural than the cold of my land did.

I don't know how long we stayed there, both the book and other conspicuous items lying forgotten quite near to us, but it was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced.

I guess I'm not going home.

* * *

"Sie will nicht nach Hause gehen. _She doesn't want to go home._" I told my brother. Prussia looked at me almost bewildered.

"Warum nicht? _Why not?_"

I bit my lip. This was the part I was hoping he wouldn't ask me about. "Sie ... verliebte sich in die Landschaft? _She… fell in love with the countryside?_"

"Oder mit dir?" Prussia growled. "Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?! _Or with you? What did you do to her?!_"

"Nichts! Sie sagte mir, sie hatte das Gefühl, sie hatte Pinguine in ihrem Magen, wenn sie mich sah. _Nothing! She told me she was felt like she had penguins in her stomach whenever she saw me_." I said defensively.

I had never really seen my brother so dumbstruck before. Oops. He sank slowly into a chair and then looked at me. "Sie könnte dich lieben," he said, "Aber sie noch nie gewöhnen. Sie ist schon genug durch Schock weg. _She might love you. But she still will never acclimate. She's already gone through enough shock_."

I sighed. I had known that one. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht…_I've been thinking about that…_" What I said next made East look even more dumbstruck.

* * *

"This is wonderful!" I exclaimed as I stepped outside. "But what about you?"

"I'll get uset to it eventually. Besides, I von't be kompletely vithout all form of what I uset to kall cifilization. Vee now have our own kute little bunker, and you kan bring any of your penguin friends you vant." Germany said grinning at me.

I had been in shock since he told me we were moving to Antarctica. He said the Prussia was good enough to represent their people, and that if he was with me America and Russia would be less likely to interfere. "I love you!" I said as I jumped into his arms. I did not plan on leaving anytime soon either.

He laughed lightly. Truth be told, his brother had told me that he had not seen his brother so happy since before the war Germany never spoke of. I suppose it must have been awful, after all I have seen his scar, but I could not imagine anything like that. How could anyone kill anybody when there were such few people in the world? Even if there were more than I originally thought.

I did not care all that much. I loved him, and now he was staying here with me.

"Vell, vould you like to explore our home?" Germany asked me.

I scrunched my nose. "As long as I do not have to move." He laughed again.

"I'm fine vis zat." He said and carried me off into… well perhaps it was not a sunset, there are very few of them in Antarctica, but… well… you get the picture.

**A/N: Well hope you like it. Merry Christmas, Moirail! **


End file.
